Independence Day
by The Kirei Rocket
Summary: Short alternate reality songfic, possible part of a series. 8-year-old Haruka's life is changed. Pathetic summary, I know.


independence day How I thought of this, I don't know. Do authors need reasons for fanfics? 

Anyway, it's the first in probably a series (I'm thinking of making more, to go along with the storyline, although I'm not so sure if I will). But this is alternate reality, since the scouts aren't scouts, and since they all live in America... It's from Haruka's POV... 

It goes to the song "Independence Day" by Martina McBride. I don't own the song or the senshi...   


**Independence Day**

I slowly went downstairs after I woke up. I saw my momma sitting at the table. She looked a little scared, and she looked tired. I went to sit down by her. "Haruka," she said, pushing my hair out of my eyes, "What are you doing up already?" she asked. "Sorry Momma, I just woke up..." I replied. She pulled me to her and hugged me. "Haruka, I love you so much... I want you to go downtown today, alright?" I looked at her, fear in my eyes. "Don't worry, honey... I'll be okay here at home. I just don't want you in the house so much today... I have to talk with daddy." Wiping the tears away that threatened to fall out of my eyes, I nodded. "Yes Momma, I will..." I pushed my hair back, which went out way past my waist. "I love you, Haruka. You're my only little girl, and I want you to stay strong, okay?" I nodded. "I love you too, Momma..." 

I heard the screen door slam shut. "Go now, Haruka! The fair will start in an hour, you can play in the park until then." "Bye Momma," I said, and slipped out the back door quickly. After that, I peeked in through the window on my tiptoes. I saw my daddy come in. My momma said something, and he slapped her across the face. Cringing, I got back down flat on my feet and started to run towards the park. 

**_Well she seemed all right by dawns early light_**   
**_Though she looked a little worried and weak_**   
**_She tried to pretend he wasn't drinkin' again_**   
**_But daddy left the proof on her cheek_**   
**_And I was only eight years old that summer_**   
**_And I always seemed to be in the way_**   
**_So I took myself down to the fair in town_**   
**_On Independence Day_**

I was gasping for air by the time I reached the park. I could no longer see my house, and I didn't want to. I collapsed on a swing, and started crying. Even if she didn't know I knew, I knew exactly what was happening at home. I swore I would get my daddy back, after he'd hurt her so much. He'd hurt me, too, I still had the bruise from it, but that didn't bother me. 

I cried and cried. I have no idea how long it was. But suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see a girl, about my age, looking at me sympathetically. Her hair was long, and green. Some was put up in a bun near the top of her head, and her bangs hung over her eyes, which were peaking through from behind. "What's wrong?" she asked.   
"I... I can't tell you."   
"Why not?"   
"I just can't!!!" I wailed. She blinked. "I'm sorry. My name's Sestuna Meioh. What's yours?" she asked. "Haruka Geber," I replied.   
"Cool! Its different, like mine." She smiled. "Are you coming to the parade? It's in about a half an hour."   
"Maybe."   
"Well if you are, look for me. But I gotta go. See ya!" 

**_Well word gets around in a small, small town_**   
**_They said he was a dangerous man_**   
**_Mama was proud and she stood her ground_**   
**_But she knew she was on the losin' end_**   
**_Some folks whispered and some folks talked_**   
**_But everybody looked the other way_**   
**_And when time ran out there was no one about_**   
**_On Independence Day_**

Less than a half an hour later, I made my way down to main street. I saw that Setsuna girl, and walked over to her and her mother. "Oh, hello Haruka!" she exclaimed. "Hi." Her mother looked to see who her daughter was talking to. "Setsuna! Don't get tangled up with that girl. She's from a bad family." The woman looked at me. "Her daddy's a drunk and beats her momma, and her momma's too stubborn to admit she's going to get killed," she whispered. "I can hear you plain as day, lady! Don't you be talking about my momma like that!" I exclaimed, giving her a dirty look and running off again. 

I went into the dime store, having no other place to go. The boy behind the counter looked at me strangely when I walked in, but said nothing. I wiped the tears off my face. I'd be better off without them. People wouldn't look at me strangely. I'd never cry again. 

I grabbed a bunch of 15 cent candy and dropped it on the checkout counter. The boy looked at me again, then at the candy, and rang it up. "One dollar and-," he said. I didn't give him time to finish. I threw two dollars on the counter, and shoved the candy in my pockets. I started to walk away, and I was surprised he didn't call me back to give me my change. But I didn't want it anyway, coins weighed down my pockets, and annoyed me. He could do whatever he wanted with it. 

**_Let freedom ring, Let the white dove sing_**   
**_Let the whole world know that today is a day of reckoning_**   
**_Let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong_**   
**_Roll the stone away, let the guilty pay_**   
**_It's Independence Day_**

Back outside, I spotted Setsuna again. She saw me too. She looked up at her mother, to make sure she was looking away, before she waved at me. I waved back. She'd be a nice friend. At least, that's what I'd guess. I've never had a real friend before. 

I watched the rest of the parade. It wasn't all that special, not much different from last year. When could I go home? Momma never said when it was okay to come back. Would she be okay? Nobody was there to protect her. 

Now, I thought. I'm going home now. Fear had risen in me while contemplating my situation, but I remembered my vow not to cry. 

Rushing through the crowds of people along the sidewalk, I hurried as fast as I could down the mile stretch of road home. 

**_Well she lit up the sky that fourth of July_**   
**_By the time that the firemen had come_**   
**_They just put out the flames, and took down some names_**   
**_And sent me to the county home_**   
**_Now I ain't sayin' it's right or it's wrong_**   
**_But maybe its the only way_**   
**_Talk about your revolution_**   
**_It's Independence Day_**

It was only about 1/8 of a mile left home, when I saw smoke. As I reached the top of the hill, I could see perfectly what was burning. 

My house. 

Fireman and police were all over my yard, asking me questions, telling me things I didn't understand. Did I live here? Were Hoshiko and Joseph Geber my parents? Was I aware if this was murder, suicide, or both? Was there a fault in my gasline that hadn't been fixed? Did I have any idea how this happened? She's better, I told them. My mother better now. She escaped my father. 

They say, yes, it was murder and suicide. In my mind, it wasn't. It was only my mother's way out, and my father was in the way. It had been his fault, anyway. 

How am I? I don't know how many times I've been asked that question. I'm happy for my mother. She doesn't have to worry about me anymore. Worry about what my father's going to do next. For her, it was the only way out. 

**_Let freedom ring, Let the white dove sing_**   
**_Let the whole world know that today is a day of reckoning_**   
**_Let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong_**   
**_Roll the stone away, let the guilty pay_**   
**_It's Independence Day_****__**

****They sent me to this place for orphan, abused, or homeless children. I've only been here a few days, but it's alright. Everyone asks me why I'm here. I know the stories of all 9 other girls in my bunk room. They know mine. They always say they're sorry, and are confused when I ask why. Am I happy my parents are dead? That I'm an orphan? I'm not sure yet. I'm not happy, but I'm not sad either. I'll have to wait to see what the future brings for me. 


End file.
